Déviance
by Liebel
Summary: Petite histoire courte, lemon !


La soirée venait de commencer, peu à peu, l'odeur d'alcool enivrait les sens jusqu'à laisser un petit goût sucrée dans le fond de la gorge. La douce chaleur de cette journée d'été commençait à baisser, pour laisser place à la légère brise du soir. Mais cette brise n'atteignait pas les soûlards qui commençaient à émerger du sommeil, pour reprendre leur discussion sans fond et leur bouteille où le fond arrive trop vite.

Au delà de ça, en cette chaude soirée, il y avait deux personnes qui ne lésinait pas. Evidemment, dans une chambre. Il s'agissait d'un beau brun, à la peau légèrement halé, barré de trois cicatrices au niveau de l'œil droit, était très active en ce qui concerne l'entre-jambe d'un jeune homme aux cheveux de neige et à la peau livide. L'odeur d'alcool se faisait ressentir dans la pièce, qui aurait cru que le capitaine Hitsugaya gagnerait un concoure de boisson contre le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Et le plus surprenant était sûrement le fait de cette magnifique fellation. Comment me direz-vous ? Et bien, pour le comprendre, il faut retourner quelques temps en arrière, disons deux semaines, quoique, remontons plutôt un an auparavant.

La grande guerre contra Aizen avait prit fin pour le bonheur de tout le monde. Mais on dit qu'un homme sage, en temps de paix, se prépare à la guerre. Ce n'est assurément pas pour cette raison que le petit capitaine s'entraînait comme un forçât, mais belle et bien parce qu'il avait été totalement impuissant pendant la guerre. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas de pas mal de capitaine, de vice-capitaine et d'autres soldats. Le Seireitei avait été sauvé par Ichigo Kurosaki, et ça, beaucoup ne l'acceptait pas. Comment un simple humain pouvait-il battre Aizen ? Même si Ichigo avait prouvé sa valeur à tout le monde, certain ne l'acceptait toujours pas comme un membre a part entière du monde des Shinigamis.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la chute d'Aizen, et pourtant, la défaite raisonnait encore dans les cœurs. Tous s'entraînaient férocement, les vaincus plus que les autres. C'est pourquoi, par un heureux hasard, si l'on peut dire, que Toshiro Hitsugaya fit connaissance avec Shuuhei Hisagi. Ce fut le début d'une simple relation amicale, qui vira très vite à des proportions que les deux hommes n'imaginaient pas. Ils s'étaient rapprochés lors de leur entraînement, vu qu'ils partageaient le même terrain. Et peu importe où l'un allait, l'autre y était forcément. Les premiers jours, ceci les agaçait beaucoup, enfin, surtout Hitsugaya. Il faut dire qu'Hisagi était particulièrement content de pouvoir tester sa force avec un capitaine, alors que du côté d'Hitsu, le brun ne faisait que le ralentir et le gêner dans son entraînement. Puis les jours passaient lentement et ils apprenaient à se connaitre. En près d'un mois, la présence du brun était plus qu'agréable aux yeux du capitaine. On ne les séparait plus, de véritables amis. Mais Hitsu trouvait tout de même leur relation étrange, il n'avait pas les même sentiments avec Shuuhei qu'il n'avait avec Hinamori. Il se disait que c'était parce qu'Hinamori était comme sa grande sœur et que donc, il ne ressentirait jamais les mêmes sentiments. Dans tout les cas, son explication était parfaitement logique.

Puis, peu à peu, leur relation a évolué, bien plus qu'ils ne le voulaient. Ils se retrouvaient après les entraînements, dès fois ne s'entraînaient pas pour pouvoir uniquement parler entre eux. Shuuhei et Toshiro n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de leur vie, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas la nature profonde de leur relation.

Ce fut Toshiro qui s'en rendit compte le premier, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte être jaloux de Matsumoto qui était allé se bourrer en compagnie du beau brun. Il avait essayé de se cacher la vérité, mais peine perdu. Il savait très bien que cet amour, si c'en était, ne serait jamais réciproque. Après tout, même si dans le monde merveilleux des Shinigami, tous les hommes sont gay, il savait très bien qu'Hisagi ne serait jamais à lui seul. Le brun avait trop de partenaires, il était communément ce qu'on peut appeler une petite pute. Entre Akon, Kira, Matsumoto, Renji, Nanao, Ichigo à certaine occasion, Byakuya, mais aussi Zaraki et tant d'autres, Toshiro savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Et le jeune capitaine ne voulait pas d'un coup d'un soir, encore moins pour son premier. Alors il avait abandonné l'idée, se disant que lors d'une de ces sorties avec le brun, il trouverait un autre homme aussi bien que l'ai Shuuhei.

Et quatre mois plus tard, toujours rien, l'état de santé d'Hitsu diminuait de jour en jour, il perdait l'appétit, bien qu'il se forçait pour Hinamori. Ceci entraînait tout de même une baisse du poids. Ces yeux se cernaient à cause du manque de sommeil, en plus de la fatigue de la journée. Il souriait tout le temps, pour les autres, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être faible. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Shuuhei savait. Enfin, il ne savait pas tout, il savait que le plus jeune allait mal, très mal, mais pourquoi ? Mystère. Toshiro ne parle pas souvent de lui, il faut dire, il préfère écouter les autres.

Pour fêter leur un ans, exacte ou pas, de côtoiement, Shuuhei avait invité Toshiro chez lui, enfin non. Le brun s'était plutôt ramené avec un repas bien garnie chez le capitaine et avait fait comme à chaque fois, c'est à dire, comme chez lui. Et c'était cette soirée.

Elle avait commencé dans la joie enfantine de Shuuhei. Ils avaient longuement parlé, comme souvent, puis, le brun en était venu au sujet sensible. Toshiro s'était tout de suite braqué, réaction prévisible pour le brun. C'était leur première dispute. Mais ce que Shuuhei n'avait pas prévus, ce fut qu'avec l'alcool, la tension montait dans ses veines et celle de son vis-à-vis. Leur regard l'un dans l'autre, la chaleur montait dans la pièce. Ils avaient envie de frapper l'autre, puis de l'embrasser, de l'étrangler, puis de le ranimer. Ils avaient dégainé leur zampacto, mais ils connaissaient par cœur les coups de l'autre, fiente, ruse, astuce, déplacement, absolument tout. Leur combat n'avait pourtant pas durée longtemps. Au moment où Shuuhei avait craqué, ils savaient que c'était la fin. Leurs zampacto rangés, ils s'étaient jeté l'un sur l'autre, en se dévorant la bouche avec ardeur. Leurs mains ne tenaient plus, et bientôt leurs corps furent mis à nu. La chaleur de la pièce devenait insoutenable, Toshiro laissait ses envies prendre le contrôle. Tout ce qu'il avait imaginé se passant maintenant pour de vrai. Lentement mais avec précision, sa bouche marquait son territoire sur tout le cou du brun, puis son torse, jouant avec ces mamelons, une lueur sadique dans le regard. Il aurait tant aimé jouer un peu avec lui, lui faire mal, puis lui faire du bien, mais là, il étai trop pressé de se faire du bien. Il caressa l'intérieur de la jambe de Shuuhei doucement, il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais bien lui faire comprendre sa supériorité et là, le vice-capitaine n'avait pas son mot à dire. Toshiro releva ensuite la jambe, Shuuehi comprenait bien sa place, et ne s'en plaignait pas. Il savait très bien que c'était la première fois pour le plus petit, et se demandait d'ailleurs comment celui-ci pouvait être un tel expert alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais bon, peu importe au vu du plaisir qu'il prenait. Il s'accrochait au cou du capitaine avec force, lui griffant légèrement le dos alors que Toshiro s'enfonçait doucement en lui sans préparation. Il ne connaissait pas après tout, mais le brun avait connu pire. Il murmura suavement, une main dans les cheveux blancs, "attends un peu ~~ je te dirais que ce sera bon ~". Et le seme avait hoché la tête et attendu. Il faisait confiance à Shuuhei et ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Mais n'y tenant plus, dès qu'il senti le brun bouger pour lui donner le signale, Shuuhei du se retenir de crier tellement la douleur et le plaisir venaient de monter en flèche. Malgré son âge, d'autant plus surprenant, Hitsu n'avait rien à envier aux autres hommes que côtoyait Shuuhei. En plus de ça, cela faisait près de six mois que le brun se retenait de se jeter sur son cadet. Par respect pour lui ? Surement, mais aussi pour autre chose qu'il ne ressentait que pour Toshiro. De l'amour ? Oh que non ! Shuuhei n'était certainement pas amoureux de Toshiro, et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Mais revenons aux choses sérieuses. Une fois que le blanc ai prit l vice-capitaine, et qu'il eu entendu les gémissements terriblement excitant de ce dernier, il l'allongea à même le sol, composé de tatamis. et là, Shuuhei n'en revenait pas. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage le plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Toshiro le dominait complètement la situation, les joues légèrement rougies par l'excitation du moment, la bouche entrouverte avec le lèvre gonflées à cause des langoureux baisés, ses cheveux collant à son visage à cause de la fine couche de sueur, les yeux remplis de luxure et d'une lueur de domination et de sadisme. Tout en Toshiro respirait la sensualité et le désir de domination, il avait cette aura propre qui faisait frémir Shuuhei au plus profond de son être. Toshiro allait vite, et donnait des coups de butoir le plus fort possible. Le brun n'en pouvait plus, il ne comprenait pas comment le plus jeune faisait pour tenir le coup, puisque le brun était déjà venu et que le capitaine non, plus d'une heure et demi que ça durait. Mais il sentait que Toshiro arrivait bientôt à sa limite, ses coups se faisaient plus rapide encore, toujours plus rapide. Leur jouissance se fit dans une parfaite harmonie, ou pas. Toshiro était venu avant Shuuhei, normal en même temps. Et la semence chaude qui coulait au plus profond du brun fini de l'achever et de le faire venir dans un cri rauque. Toshiro s'installa, haletant, contre le corps chaud et en sueur du brun. Il lui caressa faiblement le ventre, un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis remontant ses doigts fin vers un suçon au niveau du pectoraux et le retraça.

- Tu es à moi maintenant ~~

- Oh que oui...

Shuuhei se tourna vers Toshiro et l'embrassa doucement, il se dit qu'en plus d'être un combattant hors paire doublé d'un jeune homme très agréable, il était un amant formidable, et rien ne pouvait plus combler Shuuhei que l'home parfait, non ?


End file.
